Head array devices allow a user of a power wheelchair to control various functions (also referred to as modes) of the wheelchair and other connected components. For example, a head array may allow a user to activate switches or sensors using the user's head to drive the wheelchair, elevate, tilt and/or recline the wheelchair seat, and control the wheelchair leg rests. Further, a head array can allow a user to activate switches or sensors using the user's head to interact with a computer by moving a mouse, for example. As another example, a head array may allow a user to activate switches or sensors using the user's head to open doors and interact with patient rehabilitation equipment, among other things. Additionally, a head array can allow a user to perform an emergency stop of the power wheelchair, for example.
Existing head array devices typically include one to three main switches or sensors in a headrest. A first switch or sensor is typically integrated into a rear headrest of the head array, which is commonly referred to as an occipital pad. The occipital pad can be mounted to a head array base structure that is mounted to the power wheelchair. Optional second and third switches or sensors may be integrated into headrest wings that extend on one or both sides of a user's head. Alternatively, the optional second and third switches or sensors can be integrated into pads that are held in place on one or both sides of a user's head using head array lateral arms that attach to the head array base structure. In some current head array devices, an additional mode switch or sensor may also be held in place on one side of a user's head using an additional head array lateral arm that attaches to the head array base structure.
As an example, to drive a power wheelchair using a head array device having three primary sensors and the mode switch, the first sensor integrated into the rear of the headrest can allow the user to drive straight forward or straight backward depending on the selected mode. The second sensor on the left side of the user's head and a third sensor on the right side of the user's head may allow a user to turn left and right, respectively. The mode switch can allow a user to switch between driving forward and driving backward. Additionally, the mode switch may allow a user to switch to other modes, such as performing an emergency stop, adjusting the wheelchair seat or leg rests, controlling a computer mouse, opening doors, and interacting with patient rehabilitation equipment, for example.
Current head array devices suffer from several limitations. For example, in many current head array devices, the length of the lateral arms may not be adjustable. Instead, the lateral arms once positioned for a particular user are cut to a specific length. Other existing head array devices may include adjustable lateral arms where the unused sections of the lateral arms extend behind the headrest. In addition to having a bulky and disorganized appearance, the unused lateral arm section may present a hazard in that other objects in the user's environment may hook, snag or otherwise make contact with the unused lateral arm sections extending behind the headrest.
As another example, existing head array devices cannot change the configuration of the lateral sensor arms in relation to each other and to a mode switch arm. A clinician, technician or caregiver fitting the head array for the user cannot move a right lateral sensor arm to the left side. Further, if a mode switch is attached to the head array base structure below a right lateral arm, a clinician, technician or caregiver cannot remove the mode switch arm and right lateral sensor arm and reattach the mode switch arm above the right lateral arm. Instead, current head array devices are typically custom ordered and are not capable of alteration. As such, a new head array would need to be ordered if a different configuration was needed for or desired by a user. Additionally, because the lateral arms of existing head array devices are not easily removable, the existing head array devices are more difficult to clean.
Further, head array devices are exempt from various regulations such as, for example, electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), electromagnetic interference (EMI), and electrostatic discharge (ESD) standards because head arrays are considered an aftermarket accessory. Current head array devices do not meet the regulations set forth in EMC, EMI and ESD, among others. Although head array devices are exempt from complying with those and other standards, compliance with the standards results in safer head array devices.
Also, as discussed above, existing head array devices may include a single sensor in the occipital pad of the head array. However, perspiration, hair product or other moisture may soak the occipital pad, creating a conductive mass that causes unintentional activation of the sensor. Unintentional activation of the occipital pad sensor may be frustrating and hazardous for a user.
Additionally, existing head array devices are bulky and have disorganized cable management with multiple cable connections at different points on or around the power wheelchair. For example, cables can be untidily attached to an outer surface of the lateral arms. As another example, cables from different switches or sensors of existing head array devices may be routed to separate control boxes located at various locations on or around the power wheelchair.
As such, there is a need for providing uncomplicated position adjustability for head array lateral arms. Further, there is a need for a head array device that allows the addition of sensors, the removal of sensors, and the reconfiguration of the locations of existing sensors. Also, there is a need for a head array that complies with EMC, EMI and ESD regulations. Additionally, there is a need for a safeguard to prevent unintentional activation of the occipital pad sensor. Further, there is a need for cleanly managing head array cables and for providing a central connection location for the head array cables.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.